Pesadilla
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: Salir del Tartaro con vida tiene muchas desventajas, las pesadillas son una de ellas. La forma en que tiene él de sacarla de las sombras le hace saber porque él es el indicado para ella.


_**Hola! Aquí Yatziri.**_

_**Bien, antes que nada me gustaría decir que hace mucho que quería hacer un Percabeth pero la verdad es que soy muy mala creando algo de ese paring y creo que con esto lo confirmo. Yo sé que Annabeth debió sentirse fatal en esas noches en que recientemente salía del Tartaro así que este es mi intento de describir una de esas escenas.**_

_**Escribo esta historia para decir (a cualquiera de las chicas que lee mi Solangelo) que va a tener continuación y un capítulo final.**_

_**Sin más que decir… espero que les guste. Desde ya doy las gracias por leer.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RICK RIORDAN, NO MÍOS. LO DEMÁS… BUENO, CULPEN A MI RETORCIDA MENTE.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Pesadilla<strong>

ANNABETH

Ella se sentía lenta y torpe. Hasta cierto punto sabía que era ingrávida. Que estaba sobre la nada y que la nada se cernía sobre ella como el pesado manto que la arropaba en esas noches frías que pasaba en su infancia, junto a una fogata débil en compañía de Thalia y Luke.

Su corazón latía al mismo ritmo que esa vez, en el bosque, cuando todos dormían a un lado del fuego con la esperanza de arribar al campamento mestizo por la mañana. Pero era una mentira, ellos llegarían esa madrugada con un integrante menos.

En ese entonces había sentido miedo, ahora, cuando pensaba en esa sensación se sentía confundida, porque no sabía que cosas podían causarle más temor después de aquella expedición en el Tartaro.

Annabeth trató de abrir los ojos, pero con súbdito espanto supo que habían estado abiertos todo el tiempo y que ante ella se presentaba la oscuridad, su respiración se hizo más lenta, cautelosa. No quería que La Noche se percatara de su presencia.

Porque sabía que era ella, la oscuridad era impenetrable, dura y fría como el acero del estigia. La envolvía como una burbuja y la aislaba del mundo con una facilidad pasmosa y desesperante, esta vez (y lo sabía porque no sentía el contacto) no estaba Percy. No estaba su ancla a la razón o la fe. No estaban sus ojos verdes para hacerle compañía, ni su sonrisa burlona y preciosa, su tacto suave y firme, esperanzador.

Se encontraba sola en la oscuridad de un sueño… si es que estaba en un sueño. Oteó el horizonte y poniente. Alzó la cabeza y miró abajo. Respiró y se hizo consciente de su cuerpo y lo que descubrió lejos de tranquilizarla le hizo soltar gemidos de dolor.

Llevaba un vestido de alguna tela ligera y bajo él sólo se encontraba la piel, sentía como su cabello golpeaba su cuerpo con fuerza porque era movido por un viento infernal, un tornado en el que la noche era el escenario y ella el centro de él. Supo que el viento arrastraba rocas filosas o algún tipo de objeto cortante porque sentía las punzadas por todos lados, sus manos trataban de manera inútil poner una barrera entre su cara y el dolor de lo que ella estaba suponiendo era una ventisca digna de la ira del Tartaro y de los hijos de Nix.

Sin embargo, sus pies estaban en la tierra, firmes. Sangraban porque el suelo era un mar infinito de dagas, cuchillos y espadas. El Tartaro quería matarla.

Observo a lo lejos una bruma blanquecina que añadía luz a la oscuridad penetrante y se forzó a caminar hacia ella, esperando con toda su alma y corazón encontrar algo mejor que el tornado en que se encontraba. Nix se alzó orgullosa frente a ella, con la sonrisa peligrosa bailando en sus labios.

Los ojos de la Titan brillaban y su vestido le acaricio los brazos cuando pasó junto a ella. Annabeth procuró no mirarla; en el Tartaro sólo se podía tener un deseo: vivir.

A cambio de tener una oportunidad para cumplirlo se tenía que ser bastante sumiso e inteligente, valiente hasta la estupidez y ser consciente de que morir en pie y luchando era la mejor alternativa. Aún y cuando luchabas por el motivo egoísta de sobrevivir. Si Percy estuviera ahí, con ella, entonces sería un alivio, morir a través de un acto noble sería lo ideal y ella moriría con una sonrisa si defendía el amor.

Suspiro con gratitud cuando la ventisca terminó, tan rápida como la había presenciado ésta se había esfumado. La niebla empezó a rodearla gentilmente, aliviando su dolor con besos amables, alzó la vista y lo que encontró le sacó algunas lágrimas involuntarias y un nudo en la garganta.

Frente a ella estaba Aclis, tan triste y nostálgica que un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal con fuerza, obligándola a tropezar y caer frente a ella. Debía reconocer que tenía un aspecto lamentable y profundamente depresivo.

Tan pronto como ella cayó, notó que el suelo era en realidad las venas por las que había caminado hacia las puertas de la muerte pero éstas tenían fin en Aclis que se lamentaba y cubría su rostro con las manos huesudas.

Annabeth alzó una mano, con un deseo incontenible de consolarla pero la retiró en un alarido. La diosa frente a ella empezaba a ahogarse, poniendo un gesto que ella conocía demasiado bien. Giró la cabeza y lo vio.

Si antes no se había percatado de que estaba en una pesadilla ahora lo sabía con certeza.

Percy estaba hincado a unos metros de ella, con los dedos sobre las venas del Tartaro y manipulando el veneno, regresándolo a Aclis que ahogándose tomaba de su cuello, observando como las venas de la diosa engrosaban por el cúmulo de veneno en el sistema.

Annabeth le gritaba a su novio que se detuviera, aunque la voz le había salido frágil y temblorosa. Pero el chico no paraba.

-¡Percy, para! –Gritaba ella; su novio alzaba la vista en su dirección pero no detenía el avance del veneno.-Hay cosas que debes controlar, esta no la es.

Aclis dejaba salir un sonido repugnante y lastimero. Annabeth se protegía los oídos y rezaba a los dioses que esa pesadilla terminara, pero seguía escuchando los sonidos de la diosa, los sollozos que ella dejaba escapar.

Sintió que la zarandeaban, pensó que era la diosa, atormentándola con su rostro y su dolor pero abrió los ojos y se encontró con Percy.

Su novio la tomaba por los hombros y en un impulso ella se sacudió de sus manos, se alejó de él tanto como era posible, se abrazó por la cintura, jadeando, buscando el aire suficiente para tranquilizar sus lágrimas y sollozos. Percy se acercó de nuevo y le colocó un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja de forma dulce y atenta.

-Eras tú –susurro. –Tú y ella…Yo…

-Lo sé –la cortó él. –Lo sé y lo lamento, ¿Vale? – ella negaba. No era suficiente. Sabía que lo había hecho para que sobrevivieran pero nunca olvidaría el rostro de su novio en ese momento.

Percy la abrazó y ella se removió, inquieta. Su novio la atrajo a su pecho, acarició su cabello y se acostó a un lado de ella. Le beso la frente.

Poco a poco su corazón volvió a latir a un ritmo regular, su respiración se volvió acompasada. Su mano busco los labios de Percy sólo para sentir la exhalación de sus pulmones y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo lamento. Fueron las pesadillas. – él asintió, besando sus labios ligeramente.

-Estaré contigo cuando ellas regresen, chica lista. –dijo él. Sonriendo, aunque la risa no llegaba a sus ojos.

Ella le creyó. Siempre lo haría y no importaba si el causante de sus pesadillas era él, al final de la noche sólo él sabía hacerlas desaparecer.


End file.
